Lena Heartfilia
"Why shouldn't I be? I am a Fairy Tail Wizard after all, words like "quit" and "impossible" aren't in our vocabulary." -to Rouna when she comments about Lena's cocky confidence before their battle with each other. Lena Heartfilia '''is the main female protagonist of the Fairy Tail Next Generation arc. She is the only half human half Celestial Spirit and is the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Loke. She is a Fairy Tail wizard that practices Celestial Spirit Magic and Ring Magic. Lena owns ten gold keys and three silver keys, with her own black key being currently owned by Shiro Aguria. Her romantic intrest is Kai Dragneel. Facts '''Name - '''Lena Heartfilia '''Aliases - '''Lens, The Lion Cub, Leo Minor, Miss Lena(only by Virgo), Little Lion '''Age - '''17 '''Gendar - female Occupation - 'Celestial Spirit Wizard, Black Key Celestial Spirit, Ring Wizard '''Affiliation - '''Fairy Tail - on her collarbone in red '''Team - '''Team Lena '''Status - '''active '''Magic Type - '''Holder '''Magic -' Celestial Spirit Magic, Ring Magic, Preacipua 'Summoning Phrase - '"Open! Gate of the Lion Cub! Lena!" '''Owner - '''Shiro Aguria '''Key Type - '''Black Appearance Lena's appearance is a good combination of both her parent's appearances, by which she looks a lot like Loke but has Lucy's figure and taste in clothing. Her hair is long and orange like her father's that she keeps loose about her shoulders and face.....it's styled a bit like Lucy's though with part of it braided together and pulled back behind her head. She has brown eyes. She wears a full piece white battle-suit-like dress, with a skirt like Lucy's original one only in orange in place of blue. There is a leather pouch at her hip hidden under her clothing where her keys are kept. She has long white gloves with orange detailing on them towards the top and that keep her hands exposed minus the tops and palms. Her boots are also tall white with the same detailing around the top where they stop at her thighs. Lena wears a feminized version of her father's rings on each hand that are more delicate in appearance and silver in place of gold that she uses for her Ring Magic. Personality Lena is a fun combination of both her parent's personalities. Lena has low tolerance for anybody she considers a "jerk" or "idiot", having a well-honed judgement of people's moral character. While she will contradict anybody that says so about her, Lena is quite flirty with men when she wants or needs to be....though she states she hates exploiting herself like a tool like that. The young wizard has a clear cocky and stubborn side that is most prominent in battle, though it's always seen. She's also rather resourcefull and calculating. She is a clever (if not slightly devious depending on the situation at hand), kind, loyal and protective of those she cares about....even going so far as to force a spirit's gate closed and continue to fight on her own no matter the odds. She does not take betrayle lightly. History Lena was born to Lucy Heartfilia and Loke and spent the early parts of her life as any little girl in Fiore would. She grew up in the guild learning about Celestial Spirits and Celestial Spirit Magic from both her parents aware of both of the adult's relationships. One of her mother's spirits...Plue...was often her playmate as a child early on. She grew up in the guild hearing stories about everything her parents and their friends/team got up to as young wizards. At first Lena showed no signs of anything out of the ordinary for the child of a pair of wizards, but that changed when she became ill at age eight. The illness passed after a couple of days and Lena was quickly back on the road to recovery and her old self. However during the time she was ill, Lena learned of the Twelve Black Gates and the Celestial Spirits that corresponded with each respective gate. It was also this illness that sparked the manifestation of Lena's abillity to use her second magic called Preacipua which was a type of light-based Ring Magic directly tied to her role as a Celstial Spirit. The manifestation of Lena's new magic prompted the girl to tell her parents she wanted to train in using this new magic as well as Celestial Spirit Magic, but remain in Magnolia Town. She developed her newly manifested magic under the guidance of her father and Capricorn as her mentors. Magic And Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic~ *Summoning A Spirit - Lena has the ability to use Gate Keys to summon Celestial Spirits to help her in a combat situation or for other reasons. *Telepathy - Lena has the ability to mentally communicate with her owner via her gate key. *Multiple Summon - though not discovered until later on in the series, Lena has shown the ability to summon more then one spirit at a time. her limit is shown as three but, as this is taxing on her and her magic power, Lena only ever calls two spirits at a time. *Forced Gate Closure - Lena can forcibly close a Celestial Spirit's gate using her will without the need for the Celestial Spirit to agree to the closure. Ring Magic-Preacipua~ *Preacipua Spark - Lena's version of Loke's Lion Brilliance, this spell acts in the same way as it's parent spell and it's her second strongest...though for awhile it's her strongest....spell. It uses Preacipua to give the user power and covers the user body in a vast amount of light that reaches a wide radius. Though most often used to blind people for a length of time, it can be used as an attack as well if enough force is applied. -Slash - Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Punch and her signature move. This spell is different in form then it's parent spell though it is executed in the same manner. The user's fist is covered in light shaped as a claw, that is then used to claw at the opponent. -Vortex - The user's magic circle appears under the intended target, before they are surrounded by a strong large vortex of light causing physical damage to those inside it. -Orb - An orb of light forms around the intended target which can then be used to detain the target or can explode outwards to be used in an offensive manner depending on the user's decision. -Whip - A spell that showcases Lena as, not only Loke's daughter, but Lucy's as well. In place of a physical whip, the user's hand is encircled in an orb of light which they can then form a whip-like chord of light from to be used as a normal whip would. For facing more then one opponent, other light chords can branch off from the main. - Rain - Arguably Lena's strongest spell and her version of Loke's Regulus Impact. Lena must use the incantation "Oh guiding lights of the north, lend me your strength to drive away the darkness! Show them the true power of the stars! Preacipua Rain!" The Northern Lights appears in the sky as Lena holds up a fist covered in light. Shards of light then rain down from the sky hitting the enemy, which Lena is able to manipulate at will to change directions with hand movements. -Burst - Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Blast, this spell acts in much the same way to produce a powerful blast of light through the user's magic circle. The only difference from it's parent spell being only one hand is needed in place of both. -Flashing Claw - similar to Preacipua Slash and Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Gatling, Lena repeatedly punches at her opponant(s) sending them flying from the impact while releasing brilliant beams of light. Limited Need To Be In Spirit World ~ 'While Lena is technically a Celestial Spirit, unlike the other spirits she can live freely with a "foot on either side of the doorway" or in this case "in two worlds". Staying in the human world doesn't effect Lena or her amount of magical power in any way. She has this immunity because she is half human and only returns to the Celestial Spirit World if she chooses to do so herself, is sent back by her owner (if she allows it anyway) or she is mortally wounded in which case she will be unable to return to the human world until she is completly recovered. '''Enhanced Durability - '''Being one of the Black Gates, Lena is a combat specialized Celestial Spirit by nature. She can take blows that would seem difficult for a normal person to take and come out of it still ready to fight. She can also use both her magics alongside each other for awhile with relative ease before eventually exhausting her supply of Magic Power, as seen when she summons a spirit and uses her Preacipua Magic alongside them. Lena also is able to maintain her presence in the Human World even if her gate is being willed closed by her owner. '''Expert Hand To Hand Combat -' Lena with her expertise in martial arts being the main element of her fighting style. She excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and her strength and speed are so high that allow her to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic. When she does employ her signature Preacipua however, the power of Lena's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing her to make the most out of her physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. '''Expert Whip Scpecialist - '''Although not shown as often as her other abilities because of her using Preacipua;s power instead of a physical weapon, Lena is an expert at using a whip in combat. She is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Synopsis '''The Lost Crystal Arc~ Equipment '*Celestial Spirit Gate Keys~ '''as a Celestial Wizard, Lena carries around gate keys that she can use to summon Celestial Spirits to help her in combat or other reasons. ---Golden Keys - *Gate Of The Archer Key, allows Lena to summon Sagittarius. *Gate Of The Maiden Key, allows Lena to summon Virgo. *Gate Of The Scorpion Key, allows Lena to summon Scorpio. *Gate Of The Lion Key, allows Lena to summon Loke, who also happens to be her father. *Gate Of The Water Bearer Key, allows Lena to summon Aquarius. *Gate Of The Twins Key, allows Lena to summon the twins Gemi and Mini. *Gate Of The Ram Key, allows Lena to summon Aries. *Gate Of The Golden Bull Key, allows Lena to summon Taurus. *Gate Of The Giant Crab Key. allows Lena to summon Cancer. *Gate Of The Goat Key, allows Lena to summon Capricorn. ----Silver Keys - *Gate Of The Little Dog Key, allows Lena to summon the Nikora called Plue. *Gate Of The Compass Key, allows Lena to summon Pyxis. *Gate Of The Clock Constellation Key, allows Lena to summon Horologium. '*Magic Rings~ ''' Lena wears a silver ring band on each hand, which she then uses to cast her Preacipua Magic. Trivia *Lena's name is a play on her parent's names: both names begin with "L" and have four letters, also her name begins with "LE" just like "Leo" and both have similar titles as spirits. *Lena's name is a reference to her maternal grandmother Layla.....LAY-LA, LAY-NAH......another Celestial Wizard. This means that she was probably named for her grandmother. *She would be considered, technically, as a Third Generation Celestial Wizard due to both her mother and her mother's mother also using Celestial Spirit Magic. *Lena's appearance is based off of Asuna Yuuki from the anime series Sword Art Online, due to it being a good combination of similarities between Loke and Lucy. *Lena doesn't use Preacipua until the Kenta Arc, where she teams up with Shiro to fight Kenta after he summons the Celestial Spirit Orphicus The Snake Charmer.......though we do see a preview of it in her brief battle against Midnight and Michelle of the Reborn Oracion Seies in the Memory Days Arc. *Lena doesn't summon Loke or Capricorn until Erin's death during the Radion Arc. *Lena summons two spirits at once for the first time during the Radion Arc, but then doesn't do so again until much later after training. *After summoning Loke and Capricorn during the Radion Arc, Lena further summons Aries who uses her Wool Wall spell to defend the other two previously summoned Celestial Spirits from Alexander's Darkness Magic. Thus showing that Lena can actually summon up to three spirits at once like her grandmother Layla Heartfilia. *It seems that Lena is unable to preform her mother's Urano Metria spell, but instead casts Preacipua Rain in it's place. *Lena has been seen to be able to summon a maximum of three Celestial Spirits at once, but it's taxing on her and her magic. *Lena's realationship with Erin is the same as Erza's with Simon from the origional series. *Lena's romantic intrest is Kai Dragneel....the son of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. *It's been noted that Lena has a peticular soft spot for Natasha Fullbuster, Cameron's little sister, which is confirmed on more then one occasion especially when the other Fairy Tail members comment about how Lena listens to the Water-Make Wizard's little sister better then Shiro after he recieves her gate key. *Preacipua is the brightest star in the Leo Minor constellation. *Though not stated it is implied that Lena is the leader of the Black Gates. *Shiro was originally thought to be Lena's romance interest for awhile, but it was later proved wrong. They're just brother-sister-family close. *Loke's gate key is kept hidden around her neck tucked into her clothes. *Lena gave her gate key to Shiro later on in the series as a sign of them going from bitter rivals to close friends. As a result all the Celestial Spirits are now linked together again through Shiro having Lena's key and acting as her summoner. *She has the tendency to refer to the other Celestial Spirits as "Aunt" or "Uncle" on occasions, seeing them more as family then friends. *Lena appears to be an exact replica of Lucy 99% of the time she is on screen, but when serious she seems to switch personalities entierly and becomes a female version of Loke. *Due to being only half Celestial Spirit, Lena isn't immortal. This being the trade off for her abilities as a Celestial Spirit and being able to stay in the human world without any ill effects. *Lena rarely summons her father or Capricorn, but learns to rely on them more as the series goes on. *Lena rarely uses her Ring Magic in the start of the series but learns to use it while fighting with her spirits as time goes on. *Lena's magic circle looks like Lucy's with the key hole symbol in it's center, but it's colored yellow like Loke's in place of blue-green. Also.....if you look at the key hole closely enough.....you'll see a star in the center of it. Lena.jpg|Lena trying to come up with a stratagy during the Lost Crystal Arc 26.jpg|Lena threatening Kai 483072_463087153736429_1227105990_n.jpg|Tears of joy 1384284-bigthumbnail.jpg|Lena preparing to use Preacipua Orb a crying Lena.jpg|Lena crying aa899cee5f6de3982c763926beda758f_2.jpg|Lena's soft spot for Natasha Fullbuster an injured frustrated Lena in a battle against a Fairy Hunter.jpg|an injured Lena during the battle against Rouna in the Rock Star Arc Asuna-Yuuki-asuna-yuuki-32246152-500-256.gif|Lena's frustration when she summons Gemi and Mini and has them transform into Erin for the first time since his death in the Demon Circus Arc to help her battle Vulpecula The Fox. Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720344-811-720.jpg|Lena finding the boys asleep on the job Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720323-1280-720.jpg|Lena having fallen asleep under a tree while on vacation with her parents during the Mysterious Illness Arc Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720316-1280-720.jpg imagesCAHSZSWY.jpg|Lena VS Shiro. remember that things are not always what they seem.... imagesCAIZY2UR.jpg|Lena fighting with Loke and Lucy for the first time during the Mysterious Illness Arc imagesCAQ4N48O.jpg kjedkcvdmcksj.jpg|Lena ignoring Kai's and Erin's normal little tantrums with each other at the guild hall ksjcksmcskcm.jpg|Lena's normal happy demenor Lena at home being confronted by both her parents after pushing herself to try and use Urano Metria against a Fairy Hunter, which actually resulted in Lena accidently using Preacipua Rain for the first time.jpg|Lena at home confronted by both parents after pushing herself too far by summoning three spirits at once Lena about to use Preacipua Rain for the first time while trying to use Urano Metria against a Fairy Hunter.jpg|Lena preparing to use Preacipua Rain for the first time, the first time was unintentional Lena after accidently falling asleep with Kai while the team is out on a job request.jpg|Lena having accidently fallen asleep with Kai after the events of the Radion Arc Lena at home in the kitchen thinking.jpg|Lena at home in the kitchen thinking Lena at home messing around with teamate Kai.jpg|Lena at home messing with her guildmates Kai and Kotetsu Lena during a Lena and Kai moment in Magnolia Town.jpg|Lena on a park bench in Magnolia town during a KaLen moment in the series Lena embarrased during a moment between her and Kai.jpg|Lena embarrassed during a KaLen moment Lena freaked out.jpg|Lena freaked out Lena helping her parents with dinner.jpg|Lena helping her parents with dinner Lena in a fight using about to block a spell using Preacipua.jpg|Lena about to use her Preacipua to block Darkness Magic Lena looking over Magnolia Town from the top of her home.jpg|Lena looking out over Magnolia Town from the roof of her home Lena on a job request looking out at Fiore's lanscape smiling.jpg|Lena on a job request with the Fiore lanscape in the background Lena ticked off...not good....jpg|Lena ticked off.....not a good thing Lena summoning a spirit using one of her gate keys.jpg|Lena summoning a Celestial Spirit wth one of her keys Lena relaxing under a tree.jpg|Lena relaxing under a tree in the park Lena's cocky knowing nature expressing itself.jpg|Lena's cocky atitude rearing it's head Lena unamused by the guys.jpg|Lena unamused by the boy's antics Lena with the Fiore landscape in the background.jpg|Lena witht the Fiore landscape in the background nfdkcndskcmscksm.jpg|Lena's reaction when Erin dies protecting her during the Radion Arc sdjcushcasich.png|Lena board skdmsdksmcskcxm.jpg|Lena about to summon Loke and Capricorn to fight against Alexander after Erin's death during the Radion Arc smcskcms,cscm.jpg|Lena passing through her gate to the Celestial Spirit World sword_art_online12-25.jpg|Lena after having just summoned Gemini(copying Asuka) when she and Natasha go after James, Kai and Midori in the Dragon Cult Arc the begining of Lena calling on Preacipua in a fight.jpg|the start of Lena calling on Preacipua in a fight the start of Lena summoning her magic circle to use Preacipua Burst.jpg|the start of Lena using Preacipua Burst tumblr_mmnphx0wMy1spgltio1_500.gif|Lena's normal appearance when she is summoned Yuuki_Asuna_full_1036891.jpg vfdjvdvjhdvudvjdvhdiuvjh.jpg|Lena trying to reassure Natasha that they'd find Kai, Midori and James during the Dragon Cult Arc. she is sitting with Shiro(left white hair) and Kotetsu is behind the pair with his back to the couch in the background tumblr_mkpcuutQVc1s8gtx1o2_500.gif|Lena explaining the Black Gates and Spirits to Shiro top-20-most-irritating-anime-heroines-06.jpg|Lena's reaction when she and Shiro discover that Captain Lourdes is the owner of three Black Key Spirits(Draco The Dragon, Augria The Charioteer and Lepus The Hare) during the Adventures On The High Seas Arc a Celestial Wizard and his spirit.jpg|a Celestial Spirit and her wizard a new friendship is formed.jpg|with a new contract comes a new friendship as well fnascndscsncs.jpg|KaLen moment when Team Lena is seperated during a job request on Mt. Hakobe sdijccjcjcides.jpg|Lena having a conversation with Gemini(as Asuka) after summoning the spirit while she and Natasha look for Kai, Midori and James during the Dragon Cult Arc sknfdjfhsdfuhsduf.jpg|Lena when she is using Preacipua Anime_Sword_Art_Online_Episode_14_Screenshot_039.jpg|Lena returning to the Spirir World at the end of the Radion Arc kirito-and-asuna-sword-art-online-anime-the-black-swordsman-lura-s-blog-page-108547.jpg|Lena shielding her ears from one of Rouna's spells tumblr_mavosk11cp1rbl8fto1_500_large.gif|Lena's reaction when Kenta Aguria summons Orphichus Category:Characters